The present disclosure relates to a dust shroud for a work tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dust shroud designed to be attached to an angle grinder or other suitable work tool in order to capture the dust and other debris generated while grinding, sanding or polishing various surfaces.
Conventional dust shrouds use different types of mounting adapters for different sized grinders. The dust shroud of the present disclosure includes a “one size fits all” mounting system. The adjustable mounting system allows the dust shroud to fit most commercially available angle grinders without requiring separate mounting equipment for each grinder. Commercially available grinders have bearing housings with many different mounting diameters, and the illustrated adjustable mounting system adapts to these different mounting diameters.
The dust shroud of the present disclosure is shaped to conform more closely to the geometry of the work environment, namely a generally rectangular or square shaped floor inside a room. In an illustrated embodiment, the dust shroud has a rectangular shape to fit into corners and edges of the work area. The dust shroud also extends downwardly close to the work surface to help deflect flying debris.
Conventional dust shrouds that provide a “zero edging” capability only provide that capability at one location, usually at the front of the shroud. The dust shroud of the present disclosure illustratively provides a zero edging capability along a front wall and two side walls of the shroud. The dust shroud of the present disclosure allows a user to grind into a corner and then move the grinder out perpendicularly out of the corner without picking up or turning the grinder.
The dust shroud of one illustrated embodiment of the disclosure includes a shroud housing having a rectangular or square geometric shape. The rectangular shaped shroud housing more closely matches a typical work area being ground, sanded or polished than conventional round dust shrouds. The rectangular shaped shroud housing is placed over a round cut wheel of the grinder so that the maximum area possible is ground in the created right angle.
In an illustrated embodiment, the corners of the rectangular housing are removed to allow grinding around odd shaped structures without affecting cornering capabilities. The dust shroud of an illustrated embodiment is capable of grinding to all the way to the front wall and two side walls while connected to an angle grinder.
The illustrated dust shroud includes an outer housing formed from a rigid material such as metal or a heavy duty plastic material. The dust shroud also includes a flexible, resilient seal that is adjustably attached to the housing via Velcro or other suitable fastener. The shroud illustratively achieves about 1/16″ edging from three sides with the seal in place and zero edging on the three sides with the seal removed. The front two corners are cut back to an angle to provide edging around odd shaped items without affecting cornering capabilities.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a dust shroud apparatus is provided for a work tool. The dust shroud includes a housing having at least two perpendicularly aligned side walls, an exhaust tube coupled to the housing, and a mounting system coupled to the housing. The mounting system is configured to secure the housing to the work tool. The apparatus also includes a cut wheel having an outer edge substantially aligned with the at least two perpendicularly aligned side walls.
In one illustrated embodiment, the apparatus further includes a seal coupled to the at least two perpendicularly aligned side walls of the housing. The seal is vertically adjustable relative to the housing to permit a bottom edge of the seal to be aligned with a floor. An illustrative embodiment of the seal includes an upper portion coupled to the housing and a lower portion. The lower portion of the seal is thinner than the upper portion to provide clearance between the seal and the outer edge of the cut wheel.
In an illustrated embodiment, the housing includes a front wall, a rear wall and first and second side walls which are aligned to form a rectangularly shaped housing. The outer edge of the cut wheel is substantially aligned with at least the front wall and the first and second side walls. The illustrated housing also includes first and second angled corner portions located between the front wall and the first and second side walls, respectively.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a dust shroud apparatus is provided for a work tool. The dust shroud apparatus includes a housing having an interior region, an exhaust tube coupled to the housing in communication with the interior region, and a mounting system coupled to the housing. The mounting system is adjustable to permit the housing to be secured to a plurality of different sized work tools. The apparatus also includes a cut wheel located in the interior region of the housing.
In an illustrated embodiment, the housing includes a top surface having a central opening. The mounting system includes an annular collar coupled to the top surface of the housing surrounding the central opening and a plurality of cleats coupled to the annular collar. The plurality of cleats being radially adjustable to secure the housing to a portion of the work tool.
Additional features of the present system and method will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present system and method as presently perceived.